Heat
by coockie8
Summary: Do to the beast blood coursing through their veins; the Oina go into a heat 2 to 3 times every year. Oki learns about this 'Mating Season' when he notices everybody acting strangely and soon has to learn how to deal with the urges of his own. Fear my Headcanons. Rated M. Among other things. Samickle/Oki
1. Mating Season

This one's Samickle/Oki Hope you like it (My Head canon will always be Mating Season)

Chapter 1: Mating Season

The cold winter wind blew; messing up my hair and making me tense to suppress a shiver as I headed toward Wep'Keer. I climbed the steep hill that lead to the village and was nearly knocked over when Kai ran passed, she put a hand on my chest to steady me

"Sorry about that, Oki,"

She quickly apologized before running off. I stared after her and cocked my head to the left in confusion; what was that about? I shook my head and continued up to Wep'Keer, I took in the familiar sight as I entered the village and let out a happy sigh before heading over to Samickle's hut. Earlier this week everyone had been bustling around; getting ready for something, except for Samickle. He had just hold up in his hut and refused to leave, or see anybody, and nobody would tell me why. I stood outside his door and frowned when I heard a crash then some cursing, I raised my fist to knock

"Go away Oki; I can smell you a mile away,"

Samickle called. I flinched somewhat at the harshness of his tone then dropped my fist; I cocked my head to smell myself and frowned when I found nothing out of the ordinary. I frowned then pounded on the door

"Let me in!"

I snapped. I heard rustling then the door opened a crack; it didn't take me long to notice Samickle wasn't wearing his mask. I could only see his eye as he glared out at me

"Oki, go home; it's not safe out here right now,"

He muttered. I frowned

"I'm not weak,"

I snarled; how dare he imply I couldn't take whatever was going on around here. Samickle snarled, I flinched at how feral it sounded

"I'm not calling you weak, I'm calling you pure….. And naïve apparently,"

He snarled. My eyes narrowed

"I'm not naïve!"

I snapped. Samickle rolled his eyes at me

"Please, just go home; I don't have the patience to deal with you today,"

He groaned before closing the door. I scoffed and crossed my arms before sitting down with my back against his door

"I'm not leaving!"

I called to him. I heard him groan loudly

"You are such a pain!"

He snapped; again, feral. I frowned and stood, I spared his hut one last glance before heading over to see Kemu. I walked in and looked around until I saw him; the elder looked up at me

"How kind of you to knock, Oki,"

He drawled sarcastically.

"What's going on around here?"

I demanded. Kemu sighed

"I don't know what you mean?"

He shrugged. I frowned

"Why is everybody acting so weird?"

I asked. Kemu clasped his hands behind his back

"Define 'weird',"

He insisted. I shrugged

"Kai seems all jumpy and Samickle is…. Well…"

I trailed off at the thought of him; he wasn't all that _different _but I could tell something was off. Kemu straightened; in what appeared to be panic

"Samickle is what?"

He tried to sound calm, but failed.

"I don't know….."

I paused then thought back to the way he had sounded

"He seems…. Feral,"

I finished. Kemu swallowed nervously, before sighing deeply

"How old are you now, Oki?"

He asked. I shrugged

"16,"

I answered plainly. Kemu nodded

"You know that we Oina carry beast blood in us, yes?"

He started. I nodded

"Well… That means sometimes we're somewhat…. Beastly,"

He continued. I tilted my head

"Could you get to point?"

I pushed. He nodded

"It's….. Mating season,"

He answered after some careful consideration

"2 or even 3 times a year, our beast blood becomes stronger then our human blood; this is Mating Season, it's the time of year our wolf blood wishes to find a mate,"

He explained. I blinked

"Oh….. So…. What's wrong with Samickle?"

I asked. Kemu shrugged

"As opposed to normal wolves; where only the _female _goes into heat, both sexes get it pretty bad this time of year. Samickle tends to just get it worse than most,"

He explained flippantly. I looked to the floor

"I see,"

I mumbled. Kemu patted me on the shoulder

"I'm amazed no one has explained this to you…. I'm even more amazed you have experienced what I'm talking about,"

He sighed. I blushed slightly and turned to leave

"Oki…. You're pure, correct?"

Kemu asked before I left. I looked back at him

"Y-You mean 'virgin', right?"

I stammered awkwardly. Kemu nodded, I swallowed thickly

"Yeah,"

I muttered. Kemu sighed

"Be careful,"

He warned. I suppressed a whimper; Kemu was the second person to tell me that.

"Uuh… Why do I have to be careful?"

I asked. He sighed again

"Because you are a virgin, that is craved, you're a sexually mature virgin; you're an ideal mate…. Just watch yourself,"

He warned. I sighed

"Alright,"HHHHHHH


	2. 2 Weeks

I know I have a weird writing style…. Don't judge me….. I also know that I flip Points of View a lot; I do that to get a perspective of both characters….. Enjoy

Chapter 2: 2 weeks

I flopped down on my floor in front of the fire place and tugged my coat off; I _hated _Mating Season. I groaned and tried to push my consistent erection down; the attention only succeeding in making it twitch

"Nope, not happening,"

I groaned to myself while rolling over onto my back. A gently knocking sounded at my door; it was Oki again, that kid reeked of virgin. I growled and stood before walking over to my door and opening it a crack

"What now!?"

I barked; feeling slightly guilty about my harshness, but I couldn't help it. He dug the toe of his boot into the ground

"K-Kemu explained what's going on… I just wanted to apologize for bothering you before…. And for bothering you again now,"

He muttered awkwardly. My features softened and my shoulders slumped

"Go home and stay there until this plays out,"

I ordered, Oki stopped my door before I could close it

"Uuh… How long is that exactly?"

He asked. I shrugged

"A week, 2 weeks at the most,"

I assured. He whimpered; causing my shaft to twitch, I glared down at it

'_Down boy,'_

I mentally growled.

"I can't stay inside for 2 weeks!"

He whined. I turned my attention back to him

"Do you value your virginity?"

I hissed before slamming the door. My back hit the door and I slid down until I was sitting, I heard scratching at my door then whimpering

"_Samickle~,"_

Oki whined; he was in his wolf form. I frowned; I don't know if that made his pheromones weaker or stronger…. I shook my head and turned to open the door slightly again, I quickly closed it; definitely stronger. I covered my nose and desperately tried to get my instincts under control

"Go home Oki!"

I snapped; my hand muffling my voice. The younger boy whimpered and I heard his footsteps as he walked away, I sighed; I hated being so nasty to him, I knew he didn't really understand what was going on right now, but this was for his own protection. My beast side was screaming at me to go after him; not in the same way my conscience was, but still.

'_**Come on, it doesn't matter anymore; he knows now, you can jump him and he'll know it's not your fault, just go get him. That poor boy… He doesn't get the urges, you should go show him how great they can be, go make him yours,'**_

'_Don't do that, if I'm going after him for any reason it's to apologize for being a dick. Uhg, who am I kidding, if I get within even 10 feet of him without a door in the way, I'm gonna jump him. It's best to just…. Stay inside,'_

I stood and walked away from the door; this was gonna be a long week.


	3. Scent

I want you all to know that I'm not actually 100% sure where I'm going with this one…..

Chapter 3: Scent

I sat down in my hut; sulking. I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't help it; I knew _about _Mating Season but…. I hadn't really known _what _it was. I sighed; 2 weeks, cooped up in my cabin. This sucked, a small glowing ball of green light caught my attention and I looked up as Issun hopped in, I grinned; this had to be the one of the only times I was happy to see him.

"Hey Oki,"

He greeted while stopped in front of my fire.

"Hello,"

I greeted while crossing my legs,

"Why so glum?"

He asked. I looked to the floor

"Samickle said I have to stay inside for 2 weeks because it's Mating Season,"

I explained. Issun's glow turned yellow for a brief second; intrigued.

"I'm familiar with it; but why do you have to stay inside, you getting urges or something?"

He asked. I shook my head

"Kemu said it's because I'm a virgin, although I don't really understand why that changes anything,"

I mumbled. Issun's glow turned pink; embarrassed.

"Hmm….. I could go ask, seeing as you're not allowed outside,"

He offered. I smiled

"Okay…. Don't tell them I want to know though; Kemu thinks I get it…."

I confessed with a light blush. Issun chuckled

"You're so naïve,"

He commented before hopping away. I frowned

"I'm _not _naïve,"

I grumbled. I waited patiently for Issun to return and tried not to act eager when he did

"Well?"

I asked. He hopped onto my knee then sat down

"Said because you're a virgin, you give off really strong pheromones... Like your body is begging for sex, apparently it's weird since you give off the kind of pheromones a fertile girl does,"

He explained. I nodded

"Okay, I think I get it,"

I muttered. Issun shrugged

"I wouldn't worry about it too much; just avoid any men,"

He shrugged. I looked down at him

"So, you think I could go outside?"

I asked. Issun nodded

"Yeah, sure why not? Just try to avoid and Oina men,"

He suggested. I nodded

"Okay,"

I muttered, He hopped up

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I gotta split; I'm supposed to be meeting my Granddad today,"

He groaned before hopping away. I smiled to myself before standing and heading out; did mating season affect the merchants too? Or could they control it better because of their work? I frowned; only one way to find out. I headed out to see the merchant outside of Wep'Keer, the man seemed more fidgety than normal, but he seemed okay. I walked up to him; he looked up at me from his spot on the ground

"Good morning, Oki,"

He greeted; his voice strained. I felt guilty

"H-Hi,"

I muttered. I bought what I needed and turned leave, I was stopped by a hand on my wrist; I turned to look at the merchant, who had stood up.

"D-Don't panic… I just want to smell it,"

He muttered. I looked to the floor

"Smell what?"

I was getting irritated now; I couldn't smell anything. He pulled me into his arm and deeply inhaled against my neck; his mask having been knocked slightly out of the way. I whimpered slightly then jerked away when his hands began to travel down my back.

"Okay, you smelled whatever you wanted to smell,"

I panicked before running off, back to my hut. I sighed and sat down when I got inside; I knew I could fight them off, but I didn't want to hurt anybody. I lay down on my back and stared up at the ceiling, I wasn't going to enjoy this.


	4. Explaining the Scent

More stuff happens. I know; I'm vague.

Chapter 4: Explaining the Smell

I sighed heavily as I stared up at my ceiling; it had been 2 days since Mating Season had started and I was convinced I was going to go mad. My mind wandered to Oki again and my manhood sprang to life, I groaned and turned over onto my side. I knew I was in love with Oki; I'd always known that, which was the exact reason I couldn't be around him when I was like this. This was no longer a time when mating was all about breeding, I cared deeply for Oki and I refused to harm him. I back over onto my back and desperately tried to get control over myself, a familiar scent evaded my senses and I shot up as a gentle knocking sounded at my door

"What are you doing here, you idiot!?"

I snapped. Oki whimpered

"I uuh…. I need to talk to you,"

He muttered. I stood and walked over to my door

"I'm not opening it, now what do you want?"

I tried to sound calm. I heard Oki shuffle somewhat

"Uhm… The other day…. You said you could smell me…. What do I smell like; I'm curious,"

He muttered. I rolled my eyes

'_Seriously, this is what you want to know?'_

I thought. I chuckled and shook my head; I guess it could be a little nerve wracking; knowing you smell good enough that someone could literally want to jump you, but not knowing what you smell like. I shrugged; even though he couldn't see it

"Willing,"

I answered.

"You smell horny and willing,"

I elaborated. Oki didn't respond

"But I'm not,"

He whispered. I sighed and opened the door a crack, Oki was tense. I frowned

"What happened?"

I asked. He looked at me

"The merchant handled me a bit,"

He mumbled awkwardly

"Said he wanted to smell me,"

He mumbled. I frowned

"Did he hurt you?"

I asked; concern masking my primal instincts. Oki shook his head

"No, he just startled me…. I know I'm strong, and I know I could fight them off but…. I don't want to hurt anyone,"

He whimpered. I frowned and closed the door, I located my mask and put it on before opening the door again

"Come in; don't worry, I won't hurt you,"

I assured while stepping out of the way. Oki walked in passed me and watched as I closed the door, I sighed and sat down; Oki following suit.

"You _are _strong but I don't think you'd actually be able to fight them off; a simple touch in the wrong place could cause your primal instincts to kick in,"

I explained. Oki tilted his head, I sighed

"Okay, how do I explain this in terms you'll understand…?"

I trailed off. Oki just tilted his head further, I sighed again

"Okay; if you get horny, there's no going back, you'll be stuck hunting for a mate for the rest of the season, and all the season's to come. Assuming you don't find a suitable mate,"

I explained. Oki looked to the floor

"So in other words; it may start out as rape, but the second you get touched in the wrong places, you'll get into it faster than you can say 'no',"

I finished. He looked up at me

"O-Oh,"

He stammered. I shrugged

"It would be different if you _weren't _sexually mature,"

I sighed. Oki tilted his head

"So… What do I do about it?"

He asked. I looked up at him

"As you're told; go home and stay there,"

I pushed. He frowned and looked away from me

"I can't stay cooped up for 2 weeks; I'll go insane,"

He growled while crossing his arms and pouting. I smirked

'_He's such a little kid… How cute,'_

I shook the thought from my head

"I do it,"

It flew out before I could stop it. Oki looked back at me as his arms dropped

"So this is where you disappear to?"

He asked. I shrugged and nodded

"Yeah; it sucks, but I have to or else I'll hurt someone,"

I explained then pointed at Oki

"And you'll have to, to avoid _getting _hurt,"

I emphasized. Oki sighed

"Okay, Okay, I get it,"

He drawled. I took a deep breath; bad idea, I coughed and stood abruptly

"You have to leave now,"

I panicked. Oki stood

"W-Why?"

He stammered. I looked at him

"Because I did something stupid; now just leave,"

I growled. He whimpered and walked passed me, he looked back over his shoulder

"You're gonna be okay, right?"

He whimpered. I smiled to myself

"Yeah; I'll be alright,"

I assured. Oki sighed and headed out, I sighed as the door closed and his scent began to move away. I shook my head and sat down while taking my mask off, I lay back down and smiled; that massive waft of scent should keep me content for a while.


End file.
